The Legend of Moonfang
by Ninetales29
Summary: Michael Moonfang, a teenage werewolf enrolling to Moonlight Camp with his best friends, but suddenly ends up in the Mario world on the Darkland side. As he tries to find a way home he finds secrets and truths as well as dark sercrets and memories in the Koopa Castle.
1. Nightmare

Hey guys. I know I haven't touched or made new fanfictions for a few months. Instead of starting a new one (cause that messed me up even more) I am going and making small edit of Legend of Moonfang. It's a me thing. Most just small grammer and other things to make more sense of the story. Then when I'm caught up to the last chapter i uploaded i will continue it. Thanks for reading in and have a nice day.

Chapter 1: Nightmare

 **Dream Scene**

 _At Moonfall High School the halls are empty like they were abandoned. Only a few papers drifted in the emptiness of the halls. Then the bell rung, echoing through the halls. All at once every student came rushing out of their classrooms. That can only mean one thing, the last day of school. Everyone was excited to finally be out of school and enjoy three months of freedom. As everyone fills the hallways, three friends stepped out of their class._

 _"Finally, the last day of school."_

 _Michael Moonfang. Age 17. Blue eyes, a mix of light and dark hair, and brown skin. The nicest guy you'll ever meet. He had A's and B's in all his classes and he, along with his friends, are enrolling in Moonlight Camp. He also loves to bathe in the full moon's light. Overall your average teenage werewolf._

 _"I hear you. At least we can prepare for Moonlight Camp."_  
 _Cameron Crystal. Age 17. Red-eye, dark hair, and light skin. He is very intelligent. Werewolf Energy Flux was known to be the hardest class, but he can out on top. He also isn't the fighting type of guy but will use his powers if need be._

 _"Now we can finally stop listening to people snicker and giggle in Werewolf Anatomy."_

 _Lily Greyfur. Age 17. A mix of light and dark skin. White eyes and her hair dyed blonde with grey strands in between, for style reasons. She is the best at Werewolf combat, and with her team, they are fourth in the top five best fighters in the school._

 _They all have been friends ever since they were cubs/kids. They were born at different times, but they still remember the good times when they were young. Catching butterflies in the summer to jumping in the leaves and snow in the fall and winter. Those were the good times. Anyway, they were walking down the hallway then something clicked in his mind. He forgot a few things in his locker._

 _He face palmed. "I forgot my notebook in my locker."_

 _"Really. We promised that we would sprint in wolf form from school to home," Lily said._

 _"Now Lily, if he doesn't take long then we can fulfill our promise," Cameron put a hand on her shoulder._

 _"Thank you, Cameron. It won't take long, and besides, it has most of my forms in it. Gotta study yourself to see what you are capable of." Michael ran off to go get it while Lily and Cameron headed outside._

 _He walked straight then to the right and his locker was in front of him. Mentally hoping that he still knows the combination, he turns the lock right, left, and right again. It clicked open and the door opened, and his notebook was still there. He smiled then reached out for it and grabbed it. Opening it and sees all these notes from freshman year to senior year was still in there. He closed the door then begins to walk back in the direction he came. Then he stopped and saw something else. Turning around a white light was bleeding through his locker. He took very cautious steps to the locker and began to once again do the combination. As he entered the last number the light got brighter and brighter. It kept growing and growing to where he covered himself with his hands. Then it exploded, and he screamed._  
 _The force of the explosion knocked him back from the locker. His eyes were barely open to see a large hole in the wall. More importantly, he looks at his hands but soon realizes that they were paws. He changed even though werewolf can change at will. Most of his wolf form took more than the human form yet left terrible results. Some of the furs were singed off not down to the skin but just down a little. On the floor, he also sees small sparks on him. Werewolf's sparks indicate it's damaged, and if enough they change back to human form. Then he feels a large amount of pain on his body, yet he didn't scream. Like his mind was scattered to comprehend his senses. Fading in and out he hears voices around him. His friends._

 _"MICHAEL!" He heard someone scream._

 _Next, he smells fresh air outside of the school. He hears more voices._

 _"Everyone get back. He needs air."_

 _"He's hurt bad, we need to get him to a hospital."_

 _Then, he partially sees his reflection above him. In some sort of container. He can see Cameron's and Lily's faces._

 _"Hang on a little longer. We're almost there." They put their hands on the glass and Michael weakly put his paw on the glass._  
 _Later, he now is on a cot and feels other paws and hands that wrapped around his. The nurses and doctors gave some shots and bandages to keep him stable. Finally, after all the pain he went through he can finally feel himself drifting off to sleep, but in his dreams, he sees something. Then out of nowhere huge blood red eyes open and..._

 **Dream Scene End**

Michael's eyes shot open with terror and confusion. He found himself panting, gasping for air. Then calmed down knowing that it was all a dream. A dream that happened about two and a half months ago.

He was on summer vacation. Although the first few weeks were spent lying on a bed. Best start of summer. Now that he's awake, he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. It was normal, two sinks, a two in one bath/shower, and a toilet. He goes to the sink, turn on the water, and took a handful and splashed it on his face. He does it a few times then turns off the water but flinched when he looks in the mirror. He breathes with a smile, yet it faded once he saw what he was looking at. In his reflection is his face, his blue and red eyes?

The explosion, for some strange reason, caused his left to turn red. No one knows why, how, or what, but now he lives with it for the rest of his life. Not even an advance werewolf can cure. He shakes his head and stops staring. He picks up a toothbrush, squirts some paste on it, and starts brushing. After two minutes he spits out the paste in his mouth and shows his teeth to make sure they were clean. Assuming they are clean, he leaves the bathroom. Not before stealing a glance at the mirror again. He can't stop looking at the different colored eye, then it glowed. He quickly closed his eyes and rushed out of the bathroom and back to his room to get dressed.


	2. Family

Hey guys. Staying at school for more than seven to eight hours is bad enough. Still powering through it, but I have chapter 2 for you all. Enjoy and review.

Chapter 2: Family

He comes out of his room wearing a black shirt, dark blue jeans, and a sweatshirt with a picture of the full moon in the front. Heading downstairs, he sees his mom and dad eating at the table.

His mom was blue eyed with black hair and light brown skin. She was wearing a white shirt with lots of colorful flower designs and white sweats. She was well known for her ability to use her plant-like abilities and her source of light to heal her family and for combat. His dad, next to her, was red eyed with black hair and has a little of a red strip along the top of his head going to the back. When it comes to his wolf form he can be mysterious. His dark wolf powers grant him to use almost anything: fire, ice, wind, and lighting etc. He also has additional powers that no one expected, yet people still haven't figured it out how they work. None the less, his dad is the only person who knows.

They turn their heads. "Hey alpha wolf." Dad greeted.

"Hello sweetie." Mom greeted.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad," Michael said.

He goes to the kitchen to get his plate.

"Did you sleep well?" His Mom asked. "No, the same thing keeps happening," He replied.

"On and off nightmares?" His Dad asks, Michael nodded.

"Despite the nightmares," he said and started eating, "I can control it. Mostly."

"Mostly?" She questioned.

"If I fight for a long time, I'll lose control of myself," he explained, "or if I don't lose control then I feel really good."  
While he was throwing his plate away, they were chatting about something inaudible. When Michael came back, they turned to him.  
"Well if you need help..." "Don't worry about it," he interrupted, "That's why I'm going to meet my friends in the woods. To train for the camp's entrance exam."

In order for werewolves to enter they must fight higher ranked wolves. If they win they are accepted in the camp, if they lose they get a scroll and practice for the next exam.

Mom sighed, "Ok sweetie. When you get there tell I said hi."

Michael tied his shoes, "I will," and exit out the front door.  
He closes the door behind him and smiled. The sun was bright outside, people are outside playing, relaxing or going chores. All the neighborhood is cobblestone as the streets. Besides the front porches; those were made from concreate. Most houses made of bricks to resist weather conditions, yet Michael wasn't heading in that direction. Instead he walked around his house to the woods.  
He stopped and sniffed the air. He smells two familiar scents. Out of nowhere he felt something jump on his back, knocking him on his front. He turns his head to the smaller wolfs on his back.

"Gotchu big brother," said a boy's voice.

"Hey big bro, what are doing? Come on tell me!" Said a hyperactive girl voice.

Michael giggled a little, "Alright you two you've had your fun now please get off my back."

The two figures hopped off his back and walked to his face. It's his little brother and sister. The bright, sky blue furred cub with a silver swirl around his left eye was his younger brother Oran Moonfang. Dreaming to be the strongest wolf there is, yet he can be a little full of himself. None the less, still a loving little brother. Standing next to him was Astell Moonfang in her dark violet and blue fur with a red flower pattern around her right eye and a year younger than Oran. She likes pretty things and is not afraid of getting dirty, but sometimes gets hyper. Once she starts it's hard to stop, but when their mom uses her plant-like powers it soothes her. No one knows how or why. The thing Michael likes the most is when they try to tackle him to the ground.

"Where are you going?! You still didn't answer," she still asked.

Michael sat up, "I'm going to meet my friends. What's this your doing? Ambushing me."

Oran shakes his head, "We were playing near the creak chasing squirrels."

Astell giggles a bit, "He fell into the river and got wet hahaha," she was laughing.

"I still feel a little wet, but..." he peeked at Astell and shakes his fur.

Michael covered his face while Astell got a little wet, now Oran was laughing.

Astell tackles him to the ground with one paw on his chest. "Say you're sorry."

"Get off me!" He yelled.  
"Guys," Michael said while still giggling. "No need to fight," he waved his hand around and the water on Astell floated off her fur. He waved his hand again and the water flew off somewhere. Astell gets off of Oran

He stood up, "Well I better get going, my friends are probably waiting for me."

"Awwww," she wines, "At least be back in time for dinner okay?"

"I will," He responded.

The younger cubs give Michael quick licks on his face and ran off back to the house. Standing up he continues to the woods.

 _"Better get there. They've probably been waiting for a while."_

He ran and jumped and a bright light developed around him as he changed into his wolf form. He landed on the ground in his mixed white and black wolf form. Even in his wolf form his blue and red eyes stood out more. A crescent moon fur pattern on his red eye and streaks of white going to the side of his blue eyes. Still shaking off his thoughts on his eyes, he dashes into the woods to meet his friends.


	3. Training

Hello again, finally on spring break. Now I was mostly focused on LoM (Legend of Moonfang for a while. I want to also start Vigilante: Missions as well. Uploads will longer or shorter (depending). I update my profile in due time for more. Oh and I have Chapter 3 right here for you all. Enjoy and Review. Thank you for your patiences.

Chapter 3: Training

Michael, sprinting through the woods, soon sees his friends up ahead. He slows down, "Hey guys."

"Hey Michael. We've been waiting for a while," Lily said.

She was in her wolf form: gray fur and white eyes. Some of her fur looked sharp and pointy like she was being threatened. Her fur is like that because she can shoot her fur, spines some prefer, at opponents. She can manipulate the properties of the spines she shoots: ice for freezing people in place, poison for wearing down opponents, stun for flinching, and many more.

Another wolf behind Lily, who had appeared to be sleeping, lifted one eye open. "Hey ( _yawns)_ glad you could make it."

Cameron Firefreeze in his wolf form. His fur was mostly red with some snowflake designs that covered some parts of his fur. Possessing the power of ice and fire together making his power into one big combo. He can shoot fire that immediately turns to ice to freeze anyone or making it hail that explodes fire on impact. Along with his powers, he also has a strong mind and strong will power. If he concentrates hard enough his eyes glow and analyze his surroundings (more like a secondary sense).

"Well are you gonna stand there or are we gonna train for the exam in a few weeks?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," he turns to Cameron, "can you help me with something while we're training?"

He stands and stretches, "Sure. What is it?"

"I need you to use your second sense."

"Still having trouble staying in control," Cameron narrowed his eyes.

"Yes and no," he walks to the opposite side of Lily, "I have these strange feelings when I fight depending on how it goes."

"Alright if it helps you," he walks and sits on his hunches.

Closing his eyes, concentrating and opening his now white eyes. Just by looking at Michael and Lily he can see green pulses of energy around them, meaning that they're healthy.

Michael faces Lily, "Ready?"

"Ready." She charged and he charged as well.

They collide each other causing them to slide back, giving Lily the opportunity to swing her tail firing her spines. Michael dashed to the side avoiding the spines and retaliating with his white fire breath. The stream of fire aimed straight for Lily, yet she jumped in the air dodging it. The fur on her back turned stiff and shot out sticking them into the tree, she landed on the spine.

She balanced on the thin spine, "Come on is this all you got."

"I was going easy," he said smiling then grinned, "but if you want a challenge you got it."

He cranked his neck back and whipped it forward and vines extended from the ground. They lunged forward and she jumped off the spine, landing the vines that hit the tree. She was sliding down, but right into Michael's trap. He breaths in and then out very cold air, freezing her paws in place. One of the vines moved and flicked, sending Lily flying off. She lands on all fours few feet away from him. Then charged forward again, but this time she tackled him to the ground on his back. One paw on his chest and he couldn't get up. It didn't stop him as he pulled his hind legs in and kicked Lily off.

Meanwhile, Cameron is still on the side lines monitoring them, as requested. In his eyes, literally, everything is fine.

"I don't see what the problem is," he yawns, "everything looks in order."

Just as he was about end the analysis, he sees something different. Looking at Michael once more he can see a small red light with in his green one. It was getting bigger by the second. Cameron looked back at them and sees why. Michael and Lily were still training, but Michael is getting more aggressive. He was trying to slash her with his claws, yet she kept dodging. Michael didn't let up as he jumped and slashed downward, moving faster and faster with each attack.

"Uhhh Michael don't you think that's enough," she worried.

Now Cameron is seeing Michael's health getting smaller and smaller like the red energy was overwhelming him. Cameron closed his eyes and they returned to his natural fiery red eyes. Meanwhile, Lily stumbled into a tree when Michael tried to slash her. When she looked at him he had a dark smile across his face which creeped Lily out. He raised his unsheathe claws ready to strike. Cameron slammed into his side causing him to roll away from Lily. Cameron helps her up and they went to Michael, his back turn to them. He groans, turns his head to them with his sad heterochromia.

He looks down to the ground, "I couldn't do it. I didn't control myself"

Cameron sits in front of him, "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is!" Michael snapped back, "I'm the one with this, I should know how to control it, I shouldn't let it control me! When the exam comes, I don't want to hurt anyone," his voice softens, "But tell me what did you see."

"At first everything seemed fine, but then I saw this red glow overpower your health," he said, "I don't know what it means and I understand your scared."

Michael dropped his head and Cameron nuzzled his head, "But it won't stop us from finding out," Michael smiled again.

Lily looks at the orange sky, "It's getting late, we can try again tomorrow," she looks at Cameron, "try bringing your books next time, maybe it might help us figure this out."

Cameron helps Michael up, "Get some rest, we'll meet back here around the same time."

Michael lifts his head, "Okay. I did promise Astell I'd be back before dinner." he walks back to home.

"Tell your siblings that Cameron and I said hi," Lily shouted.

"I will."

"We should start heading back as well," she said and they walked in the opposite direction.

Behind a tree, a small person/thing in a blue robe, hat, and glasses walked out. He looked in the direction Michael walked.

"If only you knew," he took out an object, waved it around and disappeared.


	4. Rolled in Warmth

Hey guys. I know I said I would like to focus more on Side Missions, but since LoM in fresh in my mind right now I might as well keep writing it. Second, I haven't giving the parents' names yet cause I can't think of any at the moment, but I will unless any of you have any in mind. I like to know. That's all I had to say. Anyway I have Chapter 4. Enjoy and Review

Chapter 4: Rolled in Warmth

While walking to his house, Michael can't get the fight off his mind. He was fine for a minute then he was out of control the next. In fact, the only thing he remembers is that he was training with Lily and nothing after that until Cameron slammed him out of it. He growled in frustration, "Why can't I control myself," he looks at his reflection in the creak water. His reflection shows him, but not "him." It was his wolf form with more fur than his normal form. It also had his left, red eye, but his right eye is not showing. "Who are you?" He growled at it, extended his claws, and swiped at the fake refection. The ripples of water shifted his reflection to himself. He breaths and looks up seeing the orange sky. He continues to walk home for dinner and sleep.

arrives at the front door, but stopped before twisting the knob. He shook his fur of the dirt and debris that hid in it. Hopefully, it prevents him from taking a bath since his mom sometimes makes him. He shifts back to his human form and walks in. Everyone was in their human form at the table eating Cabbage Rolls. It was cooked meat in marinara sauce with baked lettuce then the meat rolled up in the lettuce with a toothpick holding it together. His mom makes the best rolls ever.

"Welcome back bro," Oran greeted.

"Yay you made it," Astell cheered, "we saved some rolls for you."

Oran's human form had lighter skin tone than Michael. He was wearing a blue and silver tie die shirt and blue jeans. His hair was ruffled a bit, he thinks it looks better. Astell was almost the same skin tone as her mother. She was wearing a shirt with a red rose and dark colored butterfly on it. Her hair was straight going down to the middle of her back. Her right ear had a purple rose her mom grew for her and she adores it.

Oran whisper to Michael, "We actually had to stop Astell from getting most of them," Michael giggled.

"I heard that," Astell shouted.

Michael went and got a plate putting three rolls on it. He took a seat in between Oran and Astell. His parents were laying on the couch in the living room.

"Did you have fun training?" His mom asked.

"Kinda."

"What do you mean kinda?" His dad sat up.

Michael huffed, "It happened again," he took a bite of the roll eating half of the first one.

"Oh. Are you alright?" His mom asked a little worried.

"Yes, and I saw something else. My reflection in the water the way back wasn't me," he finishes the second roll.

"Could it be an illusion? You keep saying that you see yourself in a different way," his dad responded.

"I don't know. I really don't know," Michael holds his head.

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Oran assures,"I mean you help me control my air powers whenever I sneezed."

"And you helped me when I was sick from the old meat. The point is that you we'll always find a way to face whatever you're going through." Astell and Oran hugged Michael's sides.

He wrapped his arms around their sides returning the hug. Then Oran pointed to Michael's last roll. "You gonna eat that?"  
"Yes," He answered, "There's one still on the plate."

"Mine!" Astell and Oran both called. They look at each other wide eyed.

" _Oh no_." Michael thought.

In an instant they dashed out of their seats, ran around the table. Oran knocked a cup of water over.

"Oh Bro- "then Michael stopped mid-sentence.

The whole room was frozen, frozen in time to be exacted. The cup of water didn't reach the ground nor did Oran and Astell got the last roll. Who did all this? In the living room someone's claw was extended and glowing red, their dad. He stopped time temporarily with his Red Claws of Reality.

was born with them his whole life. They aren't an ancient relic; his front and hind paws are red in his wolf form. They grant dad the power to stop time, but not for long. He can move in stopped time and control it. The claws also allow him to rip open portals to other worlds or realms. He can also use the small ripples of reality to attack if threatened. Although, no new worlds have been discovered so he uses them to travel most of the time.

"A little over dramatic honey," she said as got up.

"Well it was either this or those two tearing up the kitchen for one roll," he replied and walked over to the spilling water. He picked up the cup and scooped water back in she extended her claws, cut the last roll in half, and flashed her eyes as the cooked lettuce wrapped itself. The glow on dad's claws diminished and shifted back to his hand.

The time continues as Oran and Astell almost crash into each other and Michael finished his sentence. Astell and Oran looked at each other confused, but still took the two halves and ate them.

"Plus, it gets most things under control," he said and kissed his wife.

She sighs, "Fine. By the way," she turns to her children, "When was the last time you all bathe?"

They had wide eyes. "Run!" Oran shouted.

Michael, Astell, and Oran fled upstairs, yet their mom wasn't chasing them. The parents counted down. "Three. Two. One."

Right on queue a snapping sound was heard. They walk upstairs to find them upside down. Vines wrapped around the kids' ankles as they hung there.

"Bath, now." She said playfully.

They knew they couldn't escape this time. "Fine," they gave in.


	5. Under the Full Moon

Pulled off loads of homework and still finished chapter 5, go me. SOL's are creeping closer and closer to me. I just wanna pass them and get them out of the way. Anyway enjoy and review Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Under the Full Moon

Who knew that their mom set a plant trap for situations like this. In the past she would chase them in wolf form, but she did the unsuspected and it worked in her favor. Now the kids are in a large bath tub, in their wolf form, somewhere upstairs, washing themselves and helping each other wash unreachable places. Although, Oran and Astell were grumpy that they had to take a bath, yet Michael didn't really care.

"I can't believe she got us," Oran whined and splashed the water around.

Michael floated water over Oran's fur, "At least it's better than having mom lick us for an hour or two."

"He right, but the trap was unnecessary," she squeezed the rag, "I get that it's her way of fun and all but still it was over the top."

"Whatever. Can someone help me with my back?" Oran asked.

"Sure. Astell pass the shampoo," she hands it to Michael.

Michael pours the shampoo on Oran's back and rubs and scrubs until his back was all sudsy. Then Michael flicks his paw controlling the water again. The water floated above him then gently washes the suds off his back. Everyone was nice and clean and starting to get out. Since Oran and Astell are smaller than the tub Michael grabbed them by the scruff and lift them out. He unplugged the drain and climbed himself out. Michael and Astell shook themselves dry, but Oran dried himself another way. He was in a battle stance and in an instant air blew from his feet up to him. Even though he is still learning his powers, he can control his air power. He can blow his foes away or enhance his own attacks making him move faster. Although, when getting him dry can be a little messy. Michael was covering himself and Astell with a little light shield. When it settled down and Michael dropped the shield. Astell and Michael laughed when they saw Oran. His air current did dry his fur, but he looked like a spike ball since his fur stuck out everywhere. They all laughed. Once they were done laughing, Oran smoothed his fur while Michael bushed Astell's fur.

Finally, they were all clean, so Oran and Astell dashed out in a flash. Michael had his clothes for the night in anyway. He shifted back to his human form, put his pajamas on, which were long pants and a tank top. He exits the bathroom and goes down stairs to the front door. Outside was the full moon, which he loves when it's out.

The full moon influences lots of wolves. For the Moonfangs, they get stronger; on the other hand, in different ways. Michael's light and dark powers double along with his wolf attacks. However, due to his mental condition, his dark half also grows stronger and has a possibility of controlling his mind. He must be very careful. Oran's wind powers and physical attacks get stronger. So strong that when enhanced, he can produce after images when he moves. Although, he sometimes doesn't know how to slow down, but he has it covered. Astell's shadow moves become more effective in the moon's light. She can become a shadow and blend in with walls or floors, pass through solid objects, and create temporary platforms and stronger claws or fangs. Most of all walk on walls under the full moons light. Since she has many options of attack and defense, it takes up a lot of power and leaves her vulnerable for a short period of time. Their parents' powers… well it will come later.

Michael walked outside onto the soft grass in his front yard. The moonlight washing all over his body. His hands changed into his wolf paws, he can feel his power growing stronger. When he got to the door to go back inside, he was stopped. In the reflection of door was his dark self again in his wolf form.

Michael crossed his arms, "Now what?"

He growled.

He unfolded his arms, "It's weird that you show up and growl at me. Don't you ever talk or something?"

He growled again.

Michael became impatient, "If you're now going to say anything then move out of my way."

When he reached for the doorknob a blast of dark energy sends him sliding back a bit. Michael looks back and sees his reflection's dark red energy surrounding over its entirety body. Michael still got up. "Not impressed. Whatever you are..." He walked close to his reflection, "you aren't scaring me."

His reflection growled one last time and retreated into the dark and replacing it with his normal one.

"Who is that? What does he want with me?"

Closing the door and locking it then heading upstairs. He glances at everyone's rooms; the lights were out. He also hears Oran snoring a little. Michael chuckled and went to his room. His room was medium sized with the usual: a bed, dresser, closet, and a desk full of his notes from a school. He cracks the door, gets his book, and lays on his bed. He opens it and finds all his powers and abilities that he does. Even with the lights off he can still see the writing, but for fun he finds a trick with his light powers.

He holds his right hand close to his chest and closes his eyes, concentrating. A second later his hand glows bright and he opens his hand. A small ball of light was in his palm and it floated above his head shining enough to light his book.

" _Better_."

He continues to go through his book and finds the other section, his dark powers. He tries to not use them as often, but then again, his other half thinks otherwise. He closes his eyes once again and concentrates on the dark power. His left eye glows and using his left-hand points to a pencil on his desk. It floats in the air, he sighs in relief. Then his red eye glowed brighter and other things from his desk started to float as well. His hand was unable to move, so he grabbed it cutting off the dark energy. He moves his fingers confirming he has control.

" _I still don't have control_."

Then he quickly skimmed through the book. The other section was about Werewolf endurance, habits, analysis, anatomy, and other topics. Basically, everything that all creatures know about. He closes the book and levitates it back to his desk. Just as he was about to turn out his ball of light, his door creeped open. Michael, with a wave of his hand, moved the ball of light above the door and a white eyes shined back to him. It was Astell in a grey shirt and pants; her night clothes. She scuttles closer to his bed, "Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked quietly, "Oran's snoring keeps me up all night."

Funny how wolves have good sense of hearing, but put someone who snores next to them can he irritating. Michael smiled and motioned her to his bed. Astell climbed over Michael; on his left side. Michael shifted to his wolf form, he doesn't like to sleep under the cover anyway. Then Astell shifted to her wolf form and took Michael's soft belly fur. Once comfortable she was fast asleep. Moments later Michael felt a breeze on his belly. He looks and sees Oran curled up with Astell. Michael sighs, but allows it if he doesn't snore. Oran was asleep, so it was Michael's turn to join them. Michael's right eye glowed and the ball of light vanished making his room dark again. He lays his head down on the semi-circle of pillows and curls his tail around his two siblings and drifts off with the moon's light shining down on them. Little did they know that the mysterious person in a blue robe watched them sleep from a window on a flying broom, smiling. Then disappeared without making a sound.


	6. Siblings in Training

Hi guys. I'm almost done with the major stuff in school. And I finished Chapter 6. Enjoy and Review.

Chapter 6: Siblings in Training

 **In Michael's Dream**

Not all dreams are pleasant for Michael. On rare occasions he would have one happy dream and not waking up randomly at night. In most of his dreams consist of him and his dark half and... that's pretty much it. He opened his eyes and lifting himself off the ground and looked around. It was dark and seemed endless no matter where he goes. Glancing around him to find nothing but darkness. Then his feels an unpleasant feeling, turning around and seeing red mist cloud toward him. Chain like sounds clattered and echoed through. Then his dark wolf half stepped out of the mist. All black fur all over his body. Only this left red eye was showing, yet the other is unable to be seen. The chains making the sound were on his fore paws.

These chains are the Chains of Suppression. After his dark powers were discovered, they would sometimes be too much for him to handle. As in the name, they suppress some of the dark power, but he can still use it if need be, but not too much of it. His dad was the one who used his power to make these. In all, this dark self can roam in his mind freely, but the chain keeps him in his mind and see what Michael sees, hears, and feels. His dark form growled.

Michael crossed his arms, "Still not scared."

He growled and looked at the floor beneath Michael's feet. He lifted a brow and looked. Word formed in front of his feet that read "Out."

"You want out and free?" Michael asked. He nodded, but Michael stomped and the words faded away.

"The last time I did that, you almost killed us. No."

Then his wolf form snarled and ran and jumped on him, pinning him on his back, yet he didn't flinch. His teeth were close to his face.

"My no means no," a light flew around him and blasted him off. He got up.

"I don't why you can't talk like me. Then I would know what you're trying to say."

His dark form's expression changed from always fierce to sadness. It couldn't talk after it tried to control his physical body, but he can only show him things.

Michael sighed, "Can I asked you just this one thing?"

He lifted his head and opened his eye in curiosity.

"Can you at least control yourself when it come to your emotions."

His red eye widens in surprise. Most of the dark power come from his most feared and angry thoughts, but sometimes good thoughts give him good movement to use his dark power. He closed his one eye and nodded. At least they can agree on something. With that settled his dark form backed into the red mist and Michael glowed bright.

 **Dream End**

He slowly opens his eyes only to close them again. The morning sun beamed in his room lighting his room. He glances at his sleeping siblings and smiles and yawns. A blanket behind him glowed white and levitated to as he quietly moved out from under them and substituting the blanket as their "pillow." He shakes his fur, making it smooth and proceeded to the bathroom. He shifts back to his human form in his previous PJ's. Washing his face and brushing his teeth like yesterday and changing into his casual clothes: A t-shirt, jeans, and a black and white jacket. He takes a glance at his room again; Oran and Astell are still sleeping.

" _They'll wake up soon"_

He cracked the door closed and walked down stairs, he can smell something good. His mom was cooking pancakes and pancakes with blackberries, their dad's favorite. The smell of food was calling him over, he responded.

"Morning honey," his mom greeted and setting down the last three pancakes, "You seem better than yesterday. No more nightmares?"

"I finally talked to him," he responded.

"Interesting. He didn't even try to give you a nightmare for once. What did he say?"

Michael scratched his head, "Uh... more like we came to an agreement. If he controls his emotion, I can control some of my dark power and not lash out."

She sighs, "At least is a start."

Michael grabbed the stack of plates and put them on the table, "Plus I was wondering if Astell and Oran want to train with me."

"Using your dark power," she was curious, "I know you have it under control, but are you sure you're not rushing it?"

"I have to learn somehow."

She sighs but then smiles, "Alright I trust you," she stares at the ceiling, "I should call everyone else. Your dad's a heavy sleeper."

Then she shouts, "HONEY, KIDS BREAKFAST IS READY!"

In a few moments the rest of the family came down to enjoy the sweet breakfast that their mother/wife made them. Soon everyone was happily eating together. Even Oran made two circles with his teeth and put the pancake over his face; like a mask. They all laughed. As Michael was finishing his last pancake, he turned to his siblings and asked, "How would you guys like to train with me?"

They looked at him with wide eyes while Oran's pancake face fell off his real face.

"R-really," Astell stuttered.

"We would love to! But aren't you still sick?" Oran cocked his head.

Michael smiled and rubbed his head, "No. I'm getting better. I know I am."

"Well what are we waiting for!" Astell shouted and jumped out her seat to the outside.

"Hey wait for me!" Oran followed her.

Before Michael went to meet them, he quickly went upstairs and grabbed his bag and his notebook from his desk. He took out old papers, folders, and binders that he didn't need. Until he spotted a pamphlet about Moonlight Camp. He takes it out and opens it. It was filled with descriptions about the camp itself. Deep in a forest, a few fields for training or battling, and has a nice view of the vast lake from the cliff.

" _I will get in. I know I can,"_ he thought to himself.

Before he went back downstairs he stopped his phone on the bed. He picked it up and unlocked it. He knew that he and his friends were going to meet today, but he wanted to train with his siblings. He texts that he wasn't going to be back in the woods with them. A few moments later he got a reply from Lilt saying, "That's fine. Just go easy on them please," Michael chuckled. He put his phone in his bag and went out.

They are behind their house in the backyard closer to the woods. Michael set his stuff on the side and walked to the other side of Oran and Astell. "You guys ready?"

They nodded eagerly and transformed into their wolf form. Michael did the same and took his stance, "Show me what you got!"

Oran and Astell ran at him and started swiping at him, but he was dodging every one of them. His paws glowed white and slammed the ground and the light pushed them back. Astell closed her eyes and concentrated. Her paws flared with her shadow power a little then went out as she was panting.

Michael told her, "You have to concentrate harder on your shadow power."

She nodded and tried again, the result was the same but when she opened her eyes a shadow fire like appeared around her paws. Michael smiled and continues the training. He summons vines from the ground and lunges them. Oran enhanced his movement with his air powers to dodge them. Astell quickly used her shadow paws and shift them into claws to cut through the vines. Oran dodged and weaved through the incoming vines and slicing through if necessary. Getting closer and closer to Michael, he jumped over one more and dived down with his claws extended. Michael saw him and closed his eyes and opened them with his red eye glowing bright. He extended his claw and swiped them forward and released a dark wind. Oran stopped in the air then was blown backwards. Astell saw Oran in the air falling, her rose pattern and her eye flashed simultaneously. A big red rose grew from the ground and caught Oran. Once Oran was back on the ground the rose receded back to the ground. Astell summon her shadow paws again and rushed to Michael. She used her shadow paws to slash him. She slashes left and right, but Michael dodged. She threw the third strike, yet Michael blocked it with his glowing red paw. He trusted one forward, but she had another trick in her fur. The shadow on her paws surrounded her and she sank into the ground. She turned intangible and slipped under and behind him. Then she jumped out from the ground and onto his head covering his eye. He was flicked his head and she flew off landing on all fours.

It was Oran's turn as he used his air powers and powered up his movement. Now he is moving two times the speed of sound. He was slashing at light speed, but Michael blocked paw after paw of Oran's attack. The last strike collided and made them slide back from the force. Oran then changed his attacks. Air blew around him in a small vortex, but it was different. It was colder and it didn't feel the cold air. In one howl, he released the air to where it reached Michael. Everything around it started to frost then freeze from the air. Michael's head was down trying to hold his ground. Then he red eye flashed again and he breath his white fire piercing through the frigid air, cancelling it out.

"Not only am I having control over my dark powers, but my sibling are doing great," he thought with a smile.

"You guys are doing great," Michael complemented his brother and sister. Their tails wagged in happiness.

"You guys are going great even for your age."

"Did you think we couldn't hold our energy," Oran said.

"Yeah. Yeah. We been practicing a lot and I know I'm having fun. Right Oran?" She asked.

"Yeah, but nothing will stop me from becoming stronger than you," he pointed at his older brother.

"Then show me what else you guys can do," Michael taunted.

As the they charged to one another, a person in the blue robe watch quietly behind a stump. He can be made out a little: yellow claws, a big wizard hat, a yellow snout, and something shining from his face, glasses. He watch the family train together.

"I am glad that your doing fine. And have a very nice family," he whispered to himself, "but you still fear the worst that has happened."

He watches from a distance as Michael blocks attacks from them.

"And you barely know your own family history. Still showing you is better," he took out his wand from his sleeve and waved it around until it glowed.

Oran and Astell slid back to the opposite side of Michael. Astell charged back while Oran saw a flash of light that came from it. Curious he went to the stump and he was about to look around it a white ball flew out from behind it. He jumped back a bit, but then he approached it again and it flew wildly around him very fast. Not even his eyes can keep up with it. Then it instantly flew into the woods behind. Oran chased it with his air powers and speeds past Michael and Astell. Michael felt Oran fly by him into the woods alone.

"Oran!" He shouted, but he didn't hear him, "Oh no. Astell follow me," he grabbed his bad and dashed into the woods and Astell followed him with no questions.

They followed Oran's scent, even if he is very fast, through the woods. Even past where Michael and his friends meet up. Although, Oran couldn't hear them because of how far he was. He was still chasing the white ball as it made a sharp left. He extended his claws and stick them in the ground trying to slow his movement then following it again. Michael and Astell were still behind him, by a few meters. Each time they get close Oran can out run them by a long shot. Finally, the ball of light floats upwards and circling an area. Oran slowed down to the unknown area and glanced around. Two rocks were on the opposite side of each other with strange symbols and ruins in graves him them. Oran was confused of why the ball of energy lead him here. He heard his name, "Oran!"

Michael and Astell finally caught up to him and came to him.

"Why did you run off that? You know you're not supposed to sprint off in other direction like that," Michael told him.

Oran's ears flattened, "Sorry big brother. I saw something shiny and chased it here."

Michael shifted to his human form and had a look around," I don't know what this place is. I don't think I've been here," he looked at the tall stones with the marks, "yeah. I've never been here," he turns to everyone and shifts, "let's all go back," they all nodded.

Oran and Astell were in front until Michael stepped on something with caused the stones to glow. Oran and Astell turn just to be flung off as the light energy flashed. The stone under Michael's paws glowed and the energy formed a big circle. Michael was standing very confused, "What is this?" He asked.

Then the ball of energy floated down and the man appeared.

Michael took his stance and some of his fur stood up, "Who are you?" He demanded.

He only sighed, "I knew you wouldn't remember me. But I know who you are, Michael Moonfang."


	7. A Scrimmage with Kamek

Hello again, i'm done with the major things in school. Now finals... hopefully I get them done and over with. Now Chapter 7 had me thinking of how it COULD go 2 ways. I choose this way and it works. Anyway I have Chapter 7 ready, enjoy and review.

" _Thoughts"_

 _XXXXXXXXX-World breaks= Meaning sometimes I will changed world perspectives like from one world to another. You'll understand._

Chapter 7: A Scrimmage with Kamek

Michael backed of his fighting stance and stared that the man in disbelief, "How do you know me?"

"Big brother, who is this?" Astell said behind Michael's right hind leg.

"He looks back to her then back to the person, "Who are you?" He demanded.

He shifted his glasses a bit, "My name is Kamek."

"You already know my name for some strange reason. Not pleased to meet up," he walked up a bit, "I'm only gonna say this once. Stay away from me and my family," he goes back to his siblings, "let's go guys."

Kamek sighed, "Still as stubborn like the royal family I take care of."

Michael still didn't listen and kept on walked.

"But there is more to your family than you think. And more to your power," he took out his wand and waved it around, "However, I can't let you leave," with one swing he a blue fire shoot out and curved around the stones.

Michael corner eye's it and shoved them as the blue fire separates them. They tumble on the ground and looked back.  
"Michael!" They run back only to be knocked down again. A force field that looked like a dark blue fire that didn't burn when touched. Also like a ghostly fire. Michael was trapped on the inside with Kamek. He tried his light beam, but nothing. Slashing it, nothing. Nothing worked, until he spotted d his wand.

 _"If I can get a hold of that wand I can get out of here."_

From his side of the shield he said, "Oran, Astell stay there. I can handle this," he walks back to Kamek. They nod and moved to get another view.

Michael steps back on the large stone, "If you won't let me leave. I make you," he got into his stance.  
Kamek waved his wand again and a broom appeared. Kamek gets on his broom and flies, "Let's see if you can."

Michael accepted the challenge and ran at Kamek. He stomps the ground and vines sprout and lunge for the flying Kamek. Kamek flies down past the vines that his the field. He is charging on his broom to Michael. He jumped over Kamek and the vines behind him were heading for Kamek. He immediately turned around and waved his wand to throw fireballs and burned the vines to ash, a few fireballs flew to Michael. He breaths his white fire and burn out the remaining fireballs. He fires more at Kamek, who dodged them by flying away from them. Kamek was behind him in front of a stone and Michael turned around and fired a white fireball. Kamek moves as the fireballs hit the stone, it glowed but they didn't pay attention.

He then fired black electricity at Kamek's broom into smoke. Instead of falling to the ground he floated close to it.

Michael paw palmed, "Oh come on!"

Kamek chuckled playfully, "Still stubborn."

The fur on Michael's paws shifted to black and glowed. He ran to the floating wizard and tried to close combat him. All he did was dodge the incoming attacks or block them with a shield. He was getting close and Michael lunges forward, but Kamek waves his wand and teleported. Michael ended up hitting the stone in front of him, and that also glowed. Kamek is behind him still floating. Michael growled and jumped high in the air to come down on Kamek, but then there ware a pulse. The two rocks blasted a strong energy that knocked Michael off balance and shatter the force field.

He tumbled on the ground, "Ow."

His siblings ran up to home as he lifted himself. The ruins the stones behind them to light up from bottom to top and fire two beams: one light and one dark. They collide into one massive energy. Then in a few moments the energy mass grew and grew until it dispersed into a portal of some sort. The portal then had a strong wind pulling anything it. Michael felt himself sliding to it, so he used his sharp claws to root himself to the ground. Although, his siblings are having a tough time resisting the string winds. Oran grabbed on his brother's tail, he didn't feel the teeth. Astell hugged his fore paw tightly. Kamek was sucked into the portal leading to who knows where. Michael can feel his siblings start to slip from him. Without thinking he flung his tail and fore paw to toss Oran and Astell faraway enough from the vortex. As it got stronger his claws slipped out of the ground and was pull toward the portal.

"Michael!" They shouted in unison.

They grabbed his paws but now we're sliding with him. They weren't physically strong as their older brother. He can feel them slide.  
"Guy! You have to let go!" Michael shouted, "your gonna slip in with me!"

They were wide eyes, "No! We won't let you go." Oran argued.

"Come Oran pull!" They pulled but he was a little too heavy.

"Oran, Astell, Michael! What's going on here!" They turn to see that their mom and dad are on the scene.

"What is that!" Their dad shouted.

"Not now honey. Kids grab on!" Their mom's hands glowed white and a vine stretched. They grabbed on as it pulled them closer. Then blue fireballs flew out the portal and burned the vine. In slow motion Michael, Oran, and Astell were flying closer about to be sucked in. Michael grabbed them as they were sucked into the portal.

"No!" Their dad ran forward and tried to reach the portal, but the it closed instantly causing him to reach for nothing but air. Their mom collapsed on the ground on verge of tears, the husband crouched to her with a stern face, "We'll get them back," she looked at him tears going down her face.

"All we can do is be brave for them," he wiped the tears away, "no more crying."  
She nodded as they stood and started to walk back to their house. She prayed for them to be safe, wherever they are right now.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael was holding on to his siblings close to him as they drift into the portal crossing rift. Michael eyes are closed as they drifted to wherever they would be let out to. He can feel his siblings clinging onto him since they know the only thing they have close to what's left. They knew that their parents are still alive, but since Michael's the only one they just hugged tighter. Michael felt a few damp spots on his shirt, he felt them let loose a few tears of what happened. As he pulled them closer he whispered, "Don't worry. I'll here. And I'll protect you no matter what."  
Then a light on the other side was shining bright. As they got closer it was almost blinding. As it glowed brighter Michael blacked out while holding on.


	8. Through The Castle

Hey guys, One more week, ONE MORE WEEK and school will be out. I have Chapter 8 so enjoy and review. Oh and one more thing this:

XXXXXXXXXXX means a break. Sorry for any confusion.

Chapter 8: Through the Castle

His eye slowly open in grogginess due to the portal crossing. On his stomach he pulls his head off the floor and looks around. It was dark and damp. Small puddles of water filled the cracks in the floor and shows small patches of moss in the floors or walls. He looks to the left to see rows of cages like in a prison. He took one sniff of the air around him, he coughed. The air wasn't crystal clear like at home, but instead it was gross. He smells more scents; more people have been down here. The smell is very faint by a few days or maybe weeks.

He feels something under his arms. His siblings also are under the effects of the portal crossing.He groaned and shaking his head, "Come on Michael," he told himself as he gets his chest of the ground, "my senses are a little disoriented."

He gets to his knees getting a better view of where he is, "Where am I?"

Only torches were the only things lighting up the area. Even though it was a little dark, he eyes can still see. He turns his head to find his siblings passed out. He gently lifts them up and sets them on a wall. They too groaned from the after the effects of the portal.

Oran's head was in his hand, "My head hurts."

"Where are we? Where's mom and dad? Where are we big brother?" Astell asked randomly.

"I don't know. I really don't know where we are," he looks around, "I don't see the portal we came through."

"S-so where's mommy and daddy?" She asked scared.

He looks at her with a reassuring face, "Their alright. Their on the other side of the portal," he looks around, "which is gone."

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means that... We are stuck here."

There was silence for a moment. Until Oran broke it, "So does that mean we might not go back," he started to tear up.

Michael leaned down to him, "No. We are going back," he reassured, "it's just gonna takes some time to figure that out."

That gave Oran and Astell some confidence and they wiped their tears away.He leaned closer to them, "Let's just stick together for now, all right."

They nodded and hugged him one which he returned. Them Michael heard something very loud growling. It was very loud and after looking around to find the source, the boys look at Astell. They let loose for their hug and she put her hands on her stomach; she's hungry.

She giggled, "Sorry guys, but I'm hungry."

Oran's stomach growled too followed by Michael's.

"We're all hungry," he goes to his bag, he luckily had, and searched for any food. There wasn't any.

"Sorry guys, I don't have anything," then he sniffs the air and smells something good cooking.

There was a good not far away from where they were. He walks over to it to find it cracked open with a thin beam of light coming through it. He peeked his eye through it. The things he saw were weird: walking brown mushrooms with fangs, turtles that were green, blue, or red and even some had wings, hammers or whatever and others that were out of his view. He looks back at his siblings, he knows that they would freak out if he wasn't back soon and on top if that they were away from their parents.He walks back to them," Ok guys listen up. I don't know where we are, but that scent will lead me to food. I want you guys to stay here. Understand?" They nod, "I promise I'll be back soon."

He shifts to his wolf form and quickly runs out the door. Oran goes to one of the open cells and sees a barred window, she can't reach it.

"Hey Oran, can you give me a lift?" She asked.

Even though I Oran was struggling to hold her up, she grabbed the bars and looked outside. She saw that it was dark out and a few lava pools bubbles steadily and barely any trees or plants.

"Woah," she said quietly then she tilted backwards flailing her arms, "WOAH!"

Then they fell on their backs and got up again.

"What did you see?" Oran asked.

"A whole different place," she answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Michael was sneaking his way past the halls of the interior. He hid close to the shadows and with his fur shifting to black helps a lot.

" _Ok just got to stay out of sight. Easy enough_."

He looks again, relieved that there were less of those guards out, but bad news night guards are coming out. He breaths but before he takes a step out the shadows of the hall. He feels a weird presence next to him; his dark self. Not physically, but sometimes he can only see him outside his mind like illusions. He only sees the red eye and partially see his face.

He turns away from the head, "Not now. I'm trying to sneak around."

His dark form growled quietly, but Michael still didn't look at him. He sighs and turns around facing him, "Fine. What is it? Might tell me now and make it quick."

His red eye glows as Michael was struck with a memory. He saw mostly a huge fire and behind it nine figures were standing tall, but they were shadows so he couldn't tell what they are. Michael shook his head and looked at his dark self again.

"What did you show me?" He asked.

His dark form gave a low growl and disappeared into the dark. Michael shook his head in confusion.

" _Weird. Whatever I'll worry about that later. Right now, food_."As he sees some guards walk in the opposite direction he was going, he broke for it. He quietly and quickly sprinted to the other side past the doors. He came up on a four-cross section. He sniffed the air for the scent and he went right. Down the hallway he sees individual doors. Different colors of course, but one stood out brighter than the rest. He shook it off and continued to follow the scent. But he stopped as his ears picked up something. He turns his head as one of the doors open slightly. Michael stays calm and moves to hide. Two figures emerge form one of the room. One that was very tall: glasses, a greenish shell, four fangs, and his hair was like a pineapple's too. The other: smaller, no fangs, a colorful mohawk, two orange bars on the side of his head, an orange shell, and his eyes are crisscross. He seems to be riding on something, a ball. Michael stayed where he was trying to be unseen as they passed him. Once they were out of sight, he came out from his hiding place and kept going. Going further into the place he comes up on another room. He goes past if for a second until he heard music. Curiously he peaks his head in and sees someone playing the piano. He had a dark blue shell and hair. He couldn't see his face. He eyes close then open again trying to stay focused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Oran and Astell were getting bored. They were playing their powers, just because. Oran was scratching his claws on the ground making them sharp. Astell was growing her flower making it longer, smiling when she was satisfied with its length.

Oran looked at his now sharp claws, "What's taking him so long?" He whined.

Astell twirled one of the petals, "He's probably taking his time. Don't forget that we don't know where we are."

He sighs, "I know I know, but it's taking so long."

She stopped her twirling, "Have patients Oran he'll be back."

He nodded now testing his sharp claws and air power.

" _Please hurry up Michael_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael keep going, but keeps seeing those things everywhere. He wasn't sure how many there were. He saw two big ones in a gym of some sorts. One has a pink shell, and pink shades. He thought it was a girl, but he also heard his voice; it was a male. The other one was dark skinned, with a dark shell and few hairs sticking out his head. As he was walking along quietly he stopped and freezes as there was another one in front of him a few feet away. This one was also pink like the last one, but it was a bow on its head and tail; it's a female. The female walked forward without noticing Michael behind him. He relaxed, but then follows it quietly. The female enters walks into the large dining room. He follows then hides under the large table. He hears more chatter, more people came in. He lifts the cloth slightly. There were the things he saw before and then three new ones. One had a light blue shell and mohawk. The one next to him was small. He wore a bandanna around his neck, a normal green shell, and red hair. The last one looks almost like him except he was bigger and didn't were a bandanna. As they took their seats, Michael also hears something rolling. Then lots of delicious scents washed into his nose. He can smell all the food they had as they were being put on the table. Good news was that their WAS food, bad news is how to get it without being spotted." _Oh boy. What am I going to do_?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The siblings were getting restless, mostly Oran was. He was pacing back and forth anxiously waiting for Michael to return. A few moments later he had it.

"That's it," he walks to the door, but Astell stops him.

"What are you doing?! You heard what big brother said, stay here until he comes back."

"He's taking forever," he complained, "and I'm getting very hungry."

"But Oran- "

"Astell," he looked at her in the eyes, "I know what Michael said, but it's taking too long. Something might have happened I don't know, but I don't want to stay here."

Astell looked at his face very hard for a few moments then gave in knowing that arguing won't work.

"Let me go with you," she said, "we are a pack even without are mommy and daddy. We still have each other."

Oran peeked out the door and saw nothing then turned back to her, "then let's go."

They quietly left the room and went to find Michael in the large place. They followed his scent that was fresh. They soon can across a hallway that looked like nothing.

"This place is creepy," she said holding on to Oran.

He sniffs the air again, "He went through here. Let's go."

As they took another step the doors to the other side opened and two guards come out of it.

"Hey, you two!" one of the guards shouted.

The siblings turned and ran and the guards chased after them. They turned hoping to trick them, but they were on their tail. Oran looks back once more to see them tuck into their shells and gaining speed. Astell looked back and saw them about to hit them. Then Oran's left eye flashed silver and he was gone instantly. As the two guards were about to land a hit on Astell they suddenly were slammed into the wall. Astell looked at the guards while Oran appeared in front of them"W-what did you do?! Where did you go?!" She asked.

Oran raised a bow, "What do you mean? I went and knocked them out."

"I know I know, but you disappeared."

Oran shook his head, "I went around and smacked him hard. Maybe I moved faster than the naked eye."

"Really? Cool! I don't know what I can do, "she sniffs the air, "he's been through here."

As they reach the doors one of the guards wasn't knocked out completely. He slowly rises and tucked into his shell and charges for them. As Oran tries to open the large doors Astell turns around in time to see a shell coming for them. Then Astell looked at Oran and her right eye glowed red as she was covered in her shadow power. She tackled him and the shadow travel to Oran's body and they went through, THROUGH, the doors. They tumble out from the other side.

Astell looked at her hands, "What just happened?"

"I think we went through the door," Oran looked at the door and giggled, "Astell look."

She turned around and burst out laughter when she sees the dent in the door in the form of a shell. A few moments of laughing ended as Oran found the scent again and they continued. They come across another door that was crack. They found the same thing Michael found: food and other people nearby.

"How are we supposed to get something to eat without being seen?" Astell asked Oran.

"Our new abilities," he answered, "I move faster than the naked eye and you can go through stuff."

"That'll work. Let's meet up," she pointed under the table, "there."

He nodded, "Ready?"

She nodded as well and they used their powers. Oran swiped a few items off the table at light speed and Astell was under the table using her intangible hand to reach things from the table and bring them down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael was trying to figure out his situation.

"Michael," Astell whispered.

"Not now Astell," he said back then perked his ears, "ASTELL! What are you doing here alone?!"

She pulled something else out from the table, "I'm not alone."

Then Oran appeared next to her.

"Hi Michael."

"I told you guys to stay in that one place."

"Oran decided to go anyway. I had no choose, but we went together," she held out a meat food, "at least we got these."

Oran held out some bread. Michael looked at them for a moment and relaxed, "At least you're with me. Let's eat."

They ate some fruits, meats, and bread, with a little cake. When they were finished with what they had, Michael started to him started to hear commotions.

"Who took my bread?" One voice said.

"Wasn't me," a tough males voice said.

"You guys are full of drama over a piece of bread," a female voice mocked.

"Like when you have a eyelash out of place Wendy," a deep male voice said.

"Michael heard "Wendy", "That's it!"

She stomped on something soft that cause Michael to freeze. He felt something on his tail and it HURT. He endured the hit but using all his willpower to not scream. Then to his relief she lifted her foot but still holding in the pain filled scream.

"What was that?" Wendy asked.

"Just stop being so paranoid and eat Wendy."

"Shut up Roy."

Then Oran accidentally bumped into someone foot.

"Quit it Larry," one voice said.

"I didn't do it Iggy," Larry said.

"I don't believe you. You're the sneakiest of us all."

Larry crossed his arms and stayed quiet.

"What's going on with everyone Lemmy?"

A voice whispered.

"I wish I knew Bowser Jr. I wish I knew."

He heard a loud sigh as everyone went back to arguing. Michael heard something thump like someone was stomping. He looked around at everyone's feet and he didn't see anything. Then...

"THAT'S IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH OFF THIS CRAP!"

The big pink turtle put his hands under the table and used his strength and flipped the table over and away from them. As ticked off as he is he was confused as everyone stared at the people under the table.

"What?" He questioned.

They pointed a claw at the two humans and the one wolf behind him. He turned around then walked close to them with a threatening face.

"Who are y'all?'


	9. Battle to The Bottom

Hey guys I got another Chapter finished and I am enjoying my summer break so far. Now that I am on summer break I can do this and hopefully draw more. Anyway here is Chapter 9. Enjoy and Review.

Chapter 9: Battle To The Bottom  
Roy stood over them with an angry, and somewhat ticked off, face that caused Michael's siblings to hide behind his wolf form. He stayed calm not wanting to cause any more trouble than they already have.

"Hello! Are you gonna answer me! WHO ARE Y'ALL!" Roy shouted.

Even with Roy screaming in their ears, Michael shifted slowly back to his human form. The bright light surrounding his body. The bones in his hands, arms, legs, and feet rearrange, the spine changing. Then moments later he was standing in his human form. He stepped forward.

"Never mind who you are. WHAT are you?" Roy demanded.

"I believe he is a werewolf," Iggy said to Roy.

"He's right," Michael said, "so is my younger brother and sister," he walked forward a little bit, "what are you supposed to be? Turtles or something?"  
"We're Koopas," Ludwig's deep voice answered, "a race of strong and determined koopas."

Michael thought back to those things he saw while sneaking around the castle.

"That explains some of what I saw. What were those other things in his castle?" He questioned.

Morton started listing them, "Boos which are basically ghosts, Goombas, Parakoopas, Paragoombas, Dry Bones, and..."

Then Roy hit Morton on the head, "You idiot! Don't give information he could use against us."

Morton was rubbing the sore spot on his head while he rolled his eyes. The stares from the koopalings were starting to frighten Oran and Astell. Even hiding behind their older brother's legs wasn't helping.

Oran tugged on his pant leg, "Can we go now?"

"I agree with Oran," Astell whispered, "Their creeping me out."

Michael heard them and rubbed their heads calming them a bit. Then he turned to the koopalings, "Hey guys. This has been nice and all, but we really should be going," they walk to a door, "I'm guessing this is the way out."

When he opened the doors a large group of minions blocked their exit. They walked closer to them, which they walked back.

"What's going on?" Michael angrily asked.

"I can't let you leave," a very deep voice behind the koopalings responded.

"Why not?!" Michael answered more irritated.

"You and your siblings trespassed in my castle," the two groups closed the Moonfangs in until they were surrounded, "That means you're my prisoners.

Michael couldn't believe it. He was angry with what the large koopa said. Simply appearing in the lower section of the castle wasn't their fault. Some random wizard just happened to know who the Moonfangs are and take them away from their home. No one knows why. Micahel's hands shifted into his claws and shook and he knew why. He can feel his dark forms anger too, so he resisted attacking because HE didn't want to attack, his dark form wanted to.

 _"N-no. What did we talk about."_

Then his claws shifted back to his hand, for now. His dark form did listen to him, but sometimes he can takeover Michael's body. Although, his dark form didn't forget what they discussed, but it doesn't mean he'll listen ALL the time.

"Surrender," the large koopa told him, "Even if you try to escape, you're in unknown territory. Resisting won't help you either."

Michael looked around: he was surround with unimaginable odds and trapped in this castle. He felt Oran and Astell clinging on him in fear of what could happen. He glanced at them and saw tears streaming down their faces. Then he put his head down.

"Smart choice werewolf," the large koopa said, "At least you know what you're doing."

"Your right," Michael quietly said and his hands glowed white to everyone shock.

"W-what are you doing?!" The large haired koopa said.

Then his hands glowed brighter, "Protecting my pack."

Then he put his hands together and they were surround by a bright white light. The bright light caused everyone to shield their eyes and finally they vanished. They stood there clueless.

"Was that… magic?" The tall koopa asked no one.

"Who cares!" The tall koopa screamed, "Find them! They couldn't have gone far!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They teleported in another hallway away from the danger. Oran and Astell are finally calmed down, but Michael was on his knees. That spell took a lot out of him and he can only teleport to where the enemy is out of sight when in danger.

"At least we got away," Oran said relieved but still a little scared.

Astell nodded and went to her older brother, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he stood up, "But not for long. They're searching the whole castle."

Astell hugged his leg shaking a little, "They won't take us away, Will they?" She asked nervously.

"I won't let them. If they do then-," he flexed his hand into his claws, "they'll be sorry."

Astell felt relieved that he will always protect them, but she and Oran knew about his mental state. She hopes that he doesn't lash out or hurt anyone to much. They went to Oran and they started to escape the castle. Avoiding getting spotted by koopas, boos, and the koopalings and bowser himself.

Michael thought back to when Kamek said that he knew him and his family. Michael shuttered at the thought that someone from an unknown world knows who and what he his. It also interested him that Kamek knows them all too well, so maybe he might ask some questions.

Then as they were going around another corner there was another guard. Michael quickly snapped out of his thoughts and pulled his younger siblings back. The guard heard a noise in their direction and went over to investigate. Michael can hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. Astell hugged his leg again hoping that they weren't spotted. Then Astell's flower on her head released a mist that covered them. The guard peaked around the corner and finds nothing, so he goes back to his post. It appeared that they disappeared, but the mist from the flower coated them in a shadow aura turning them invisible. Michael opened his eye to find that they were safe then kneeled to Astell.

"How did you do that?" He whispered.

Astell looked at him, "I don't know. Sometimes it happens."

"Well whatever it is it seems to be protecting us."

Oran pokes his side, "Instead of trying to figure this out how about we use this to sneak past the guards," he peaks his head around the corner.

"Alright follow me," Michael said as they walked quickly through the door.

The mist wore off as they reappeared on the other side. They went through more parts of the castle. However, they didn't know where they were. They do know that the dungeon was somewhere at the bottom so Michael assumed that they are somewhere to the top. They came to a stair well heading down. It looked clear and signaled them to follow. Then two koopas, a dark blue and light blue, were standing between the Moonfangs and the stairs.

The dark blue koopa laughed, "Found you."

The mohawk koopa laughed as well, "So you better come with us or else king dad will be mad."

Michael put his hands around his siblings protectively, "Your "king dad" can throw a tantrum for all I care."

"Hey! You can't disown our king dad," he reached in his shell and took out his wand, "now you're gonna get it."

"We tried to be polite about this," the dark blue koopa took out his wand.

The two koopas flicked their wands back and forward as they shot blue fireballs from them. Michael pushed his siblings away from him as he dodged the fireballs. He dodged rolled a few then extended his claws and charged at them. Michael charged at them swiping the incoming fireballs and jumped in the air. They moved to the side as he landed in between them, he swiped his claws at them siding them away from each other. Michael then used his dark and light powers on the two, they glowed and circles appeared under their feet. Chains made of light sprouted underneath the light blue koopa, they circled around them and tightened around, dropping his wand.

"Larry!" the dark koopa shouted, "release him at once," he commanded as he shot a magic blast.

Michael turned and dodged extending his other hand that glowed black. This time black chains sprouted and wrapped around him too. Forcing him to drop his wand and becoming immobile. Michael went back to his siblings.

"Let's go," he said.

They went passed the two as they struggled to get the chains off.

"What is this magic Ludwig?" Larry asked as he continued to struggle.

"I never seen this kind of magic before. It feels like it's unheard of," he wiggled in the chains a little, "And strange."

"Strange how?"

"Like more dark and dangerous."

Ludwig began to think while trying reach for his wand, so they can get out of their chains. Meanwhile, Michael and his siblings were somewhere lower than they were before. Now that one pair of those koopas found them, there is no doubt that more will show. Michael had his claws ready just in case more tried to attack. They come to another stair well and started to run there hoping it was the last one. Then two pinks koopas come from the stairs.

"Where do ya think your goin?" The big one said,

Michael didn't answer.

"A'ight, if ya ain't talkin," he raised his fists, "then that means a beatin come at you. "I can't believe you ran," the female koopa tighten her bow and got her wand out, "I hate getting my hands dirty and I hate to do my nails all over again."

"Seriously Wendy!"

"Shut up Roy."

Michael took his stance. "I'm sure you have time."

Roy ran forward with his fist in the air ready to punch him. Michael blocks one then swipes his claws back at Roy who punched it away. Roy punched him in the chest that cause his to slide back. Michael groaned a little then quickly caught one of Roy's claws. He tried swiping again, but Roy grabbed it. Meanwhile, the siblings were too focused on their older brother that the female koopa was in front of them.

"You two are cute," she walks closer to them, "What can you do?"

Oran got in front of Astell and held his hands out, "Don't come any closer!"

His hand flashed blue blasting a strong wind, blowing Wendy away. Oran moved very fast to approach Wendy while she was knock back. She gained her footing again to find Oran, she doesn't see him and she spots Astell in the open. Astell back away slowing in which Wendy moved up. She raised her wand only to have it gone. She looked around then Oran ran fast and kicked her in the back. She lands on her front and looked up to see Oran with her wand. She growled and grabbed the wand, yet he had a strong grip. They were yanking the wand back and forward until Wendy throw him up in the air. He recovered by using his air current to land. She ran up to Oran with her wand raised in the air and it glowed. She summons a large ring that squeezed Oran, making him immobile. She raises her wand again and about to summon a fireball. She brought her hand down, but nothing happened. She couldn't move her hand, her arm for a matter of fact. She looked at her hand and saw that it was wrapped by black vines. Looking to find that the vines came from Astell. Her flower on her head sprouted vines on the base of the flower and Astell had her hand out, she was controlling them. She flicked her hand and the vines picked Wendy up and flings her somewhere. The vines retract back to the flower and Astell went to Oran.

"Are you okay?"

He got the ring off, "Yeah."

Wendy was knocked out, yet Michael is still dealing with Roy.

"Wendy!" Roy cried.

Michael was under him, their claws trying to push one another. Michael took advantage and turned his feet into paws and kicked him off. Roy bounced on his shell and back to his feet. Michael saw vane popping out his head, he was getting mad. Roy charged one more time to capture the Moonfangs. Michael ran at him, jumped, and kick him in his chest. The kick sent Roy flying into a wall knocking him out for good. Michael was panting; exhausted from fighting and not so sure how long to keep it up. They all gathered and went down the stairs.

They went down ANOTHER set of stairs like they were repeating their actions. It was getting them nowhere. They had to push on through if they wanted to get home; or, HOW to get home.

Michael saw large doors past the stairs.

"I think I see the way-out guys," they ran to the last set of stairs.

Then there was a loud echo of laughing and it sounded like a mad man."It you can get there this it," Iggy stepped out of a dark corner.

The next laugh was child-like, "If you can't then you can stay with us… forever," Lemmy stepped out as well.

"This is your last chance," Morton stepped out and they started to close them in, "surrender now."

Michael put a protective hand around his siblings and flexed out his claw. "Never."

The three koopalings took out their wands. Lemmy jumped up and summned his ball to get on. They got closer and closer to the point that Michael's siblings couldn't handle the fighting and hugged Michael. Michael gritted his teeth as his red eye glowed. The koopalings fired fireballs at them which Michael held out his hand and caught all of them. They were put out in his, now black, claws. The koopalings looked at each other in confusion and tried again. This time Michael caught them into one big fireball then convert it from a red colored flame to a black flame. He slammed it down on the floor creating a fire shockwave. It blew the koopalings into walls knocking them out. However, Michael was still stand there with his red eye glowing. He knows that he used some of his dark powers from his dark form, but sometimes he can't snap out of the trance immediately. Astell knew the situation, so she went to his front.

"Big brother. You need to come back to us," she grabbed his claw, "Please."

His red eye dimmed then returned to normal and blinked. Then he kneeled to her. "Thank you."

They hugged for a moment until Oran tugged at Michael's shirt. "I think I see the exit."

They turned and saw large doors in the distance a few yards away; their ticket out of here. They raced for the door to escape this castle, but then Kamek walked out from a corner blocking the way. They stopped.

"Kamek."


	10. Sun Shine in the Dark

Hello everyone. Chapter 10 loaded and ready. Short message... yeah. Anyway Enjoy and Review.

Chapter 10: Sun Shine in the Dark

The Moonfangs made it to the door to the outside. However, Kamek was blocking it and he didn't look threatening than the other koopalings they faced. Michael didn't like what was happening nor did his siblings.

"If you step out these doors you'll never find home," he said from a distance.

"Then why did you bring us here?" Michael asked.

"Your family and your kind have been here before. A long time ago..."

"Blah blah blah. Geez Kamek can you not bore anyone to death with your stories?"

From the same side a big koopa stepped out along with a smaller koopa that looks like him.

Kamek stepped aside, "Of course your boringness."

Michael groaned, "And who are you?"

"Bowser Koopa. The king of Darkland and the king of Koopas."

"And I'm the heir to the koopa throne, Bowser Jr."

Michael backed away in the other direction then bumped into something. He turns around to see the koopalings behind him more angry than usual. They are surrounded once again and no way of escaping. Ludwig stepped in front of them with his wand glowing in his hand. Michael shifted into his wolf and feeling heat rise in his mouth as he prepared for the worst. Instead of fire it was electricity which Michael retaliated with his white fire. The two energies collided with each other, but he was worn out from the fights early on. His stream of fire was weakening and being overwhelmed by the electricity from Ludwig's wand. Then it pushed Michael's fire back and the electricity shocked him a lot. He could feel the current in his body painfully hurting him. He screams as the power was too intense for him to handle. It stopped to his relief, but he couldn't comprehend his surroundings. Some parts of his fur were singed and the skin felt on fire.

His form sparked a bit before his collapsing on the ground. Shifting to his unconscious human form. Oran and Astell ran to his side attempting to wake him up.

"Wake up wake up big brother! Wake up!" Astell begged.

"C-come on. Your s-stronger than t-this," Oran struggled to lift his body.

He barely heard his siblings' voices, then he heard a loud voice.

"Enough! Take them to the dungeon!" Bowser ordered.

The troops moved in on the Moonfangs. Before Michael blacked out, all he could hear was his siblings and then nothing.

 **In Michael's Mind**

The good news is he can't feel the pain, but the bad news he was in his mind again. Sitting down with his hands in his head then he felt a presence that he knew too well. Sighing in defeat he stands and walks forward a bit to find his dark form sitting with his back turned.

"Well are you going to growl at me or something?" No answer.  
"Pounce on me?" Still no answer.

He paused for a moment then walked over to him. As he got closer he heard clattering sounds from his chains. He thought he was just chewing on them, but that wasn't it. The dark form was digging at the ground even though it's in his head. He went to his right side and peaked over his shoulder. It was a small crack on the floor, white light shining out of it.

"Aren't those where my memories are?"

His dark form nodded.

Michael was confused," You're a part of me shouldn't you see them too?"

He shook his head and words formed at his feet. "The memories of your younger self are the ones I can't see."

He crossed his arms, "Then why is there a crack?"

"You coming to this place surfaced them."

"Well duh. If they are my memories, then I should know them."

His dark form turned and growled. "But you don't know THESE ones!"

Michael flinched a bit, "Shesh. Why do you act like it's so important?"

He freezes for a bit to find the words

"I don't know why, but they feel important. I want you to understand, so that WE can understand."

"You're on Kamek's side now?" He deadpanned.

More words appeared at his feet, "I'm on the right side."

Then Michael closed his eye and opened them again.

 **Outside Michael's mind**

When he opened them, he was in the same place he started: the dungeon. He sighs that he made no progress on escaping and ended up back in the same place. He put his hands on his head then he heard something. He saw chains on his wrists and they are connected to a wall in his cell. He pulls on it then tugs on it until he gave up. It wasn't coming off. When he stopped looked around and saw nothing. He panicked a little when he didn't see his siblings anywhere. He heard groaning on his left, he's relieved and angry of what he saw.

The koopas didn't harm them, but they had chains on their wrists too. Oran in one cell was trying to bite the chains with his wolf teeth. Astell was in her wolf form fast asleep. He sees some of her fur was matted; maybe cried herself to sleep. Michael was on a bed messing with chain trying to break free of them until he heard his brother calling them.

"Psst. Michael," he whispered.

He doesn't get up, but turns his head, "Yeah Oran. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Just shaken up."

"Is Astell okay? I would ask her, but I'm a cell away from her," he turns his head to him.

"She was crying when we got put in here. I tried to comfort her and I think her flower used its spores to put her to sleep."

Michael arched a brow and sat up in the bed, "Is she in control of that? That's twice that flower helped or saved us."

Oran shrugs, "I have no idea."

Michael laid back down, "How long were out?"

Oran jumped on his bed and pulled himself up the barded window, "I wanna say we were out all night. It looks like it's morning," he dropped down.

A few moments later was total silence besides Oran scrapping the floor with his claws and Astell's soft breathing as she slept. Then a large clang echoed through the dungeon. A winged koopa silhouette was hovering at the door. It walked forward a little and revealed that it was a koopa with a red shell. It gasped and flew from Astell's cell to Oran's then to Michael's. He unsheathes his claws in case it wants to attack, but…

"Ohmygoshohmygosh. I can't believe it's you," the koopa said excided.

Michael paused in total confusion, "Huh? You know us?"

"Well not exactly your siblings, but I know you."

Michael put his claws away, "Really?"

The parakoopa nodded, "Yeah. I remember when you this small," he emphasizes with his claws close to the ground.

Michael went to the cage bars, "Who are you?"

"I'm Lloyd little alpha. Or big alpha since your all grown? It has been soooooo long."

" _I thought MY family calls me the alpha,"_ Michael wondered.

"Ok _Lloyd._ Why have you come down here?"

The parakoopa paused in air and slapped his forehead, "I forgot and I know you're gonna be mad for hearing this but," he takes a deep breath nervously, "Lord Bowser wants to see you and your siblings."

Michael's red eye glowed and he grunted holding back his dark forms anger. Then he breaths knowing he is back in control and even if Lloyd was right he had no other choice.

"Ok."

Lloyd reached into his shell and pulled out a ring of jail keys. Going through them he selects the one for the cell door. With a click and a twist, Michael's door is unlocked. Next, he selects a different key for Michael's chains and unlocks them. Michael felt free as he twisted his wrists to get the blood pumping again. Michael went to Oran's cell and let Lloyd open his cell and get his chains off. When he unlocked the last chain, he raced past the parakoopa to his brother into a hug. When Lloyd unlocked Astell's cell, her ear twitched and she awoke, frighten. Lloyd tried to unlock her chains, but he can hear the rattling and see her shaking. Lloyd carefully unlocked her chains without scaring her any more. Once unlocked she moved at her shadow speed behind Michael. She cried against his leg.

"Shhhhh. It's alright we're together," he calmly said.

She calmed down and wiped the tears off her face. Then a loud voice surprisingly made it to the dungeon. " Lloyd! What's taking you so long!" The koopa king shouted from above.

He sighs, "Can we please move along? My lord can be very impatient," he flew towards the door.

"Yeah," Michael kneels to his siblings, "Just stay by me."

They nodded and followed the parakoopa to his king. Michael shook his head because he heard king and lord. He doesn't care what rank they were, he doesn't want anyone or anything hurting him and his siblings. If it comes to that... they'll be more than shredded. They walked through halls and they've been getting stares everywhere from everyone like they're aliens from another planet. Oran and Astell his behind him, yet Michael had his claws out ready just in case. They climbed to the throne room where they would confront the koopa king, mostly Michael.

They reached a large, detailed door with guards standing on each side. Lloyd went to them to let them in while the Moonfangs kept their distance. While the parakoopa was talking, Michael spotted something on his shell. On his red shell were scratch marks going diagonally and they weren't red, it was white. Something must have scratched that hard to remove pigment. His thoughts were interrupted when the doors opened and they went through. The throne room was huge: two rows of torches, pillars with spikes at the top, and of course a throne. On the throne was the koopa king himself with the koopaling and Bowser jr. They were lined up from oldest to youngest from the looks of things and Kamek was standing close to his throne. The doors close behind them as they walked forward until they were close, but at a safe distance.

"Finally!" Bowser's voice boomed through the room, but then his eyes narrowed, "Why aren't you in chains?"

Michael was about to say something, but Lloyd flew in front of them and was about to speak, then Bowser cut him off.

"Whatever. Although, I'm surprised that you aren't trying to run off again."

Lloyd breath in relief and flew off somewhere. Michael crossed his arms. "Why should we? We don't know where we are, what this place, is, or what's going on!"

Bowser snorted in annoyance, "You show up in MY castle randomly, stole food from our dinner table, and attacked!"

Michael growled and pointed a finger at Kamek, "The only reason we're here is because of your wizard!"

Bowser laughed, "Kamek is a loyal soldier. He's been at my side ever since my dad, Morton Koopa Sr."

Michael flinches and stumbles on one knee from hearing that name. Holding his head from the sudden migraine and his red eye flashes, but luckily no one notice except his siblings.

"Now what's wrong with you," Bowser slumped in his throne, "thinking about escaping again?"

"Ha! Good luck tryin," Roy laughed.

He ignored it and stood up, "There is no point in trying. But I do have questions."

Bowser rubbed his chain, "I guess it's fair."

" _Fair? Really?"_

"Where are we and what will happen to us?"

He could hear Bowser breath out his nostrils bored and annoyed, but he sat straight up in this throne, "First, you're in my territory, the Darklands. Once Dark city with a few volcanic spots then conquered by my dad into the Darklands. This is my castle you showed up in. Second, I decide what happens in my castle not you."

"Your missing one thing, I protect my siblings. No one, and I mean NO ONE will harm them as long as I'm here."

He slammed his fist on the arm rest, "DON'T get snappy with me. Lloyd! Take them back."

The parakoopa guided them back to the dungon out of earshot from Bowser. They arrive at the dungeon, but this time Oran and Astell went in their big brother's cell instead of their own. Lloyd didn't stop them. When he closed the door, he heard someone's stomach growl.

Astell pulled on Michael's pant leg, "Do you have any food in that bag?"

Michael pulled the bag toward him and opened it, fishing for any snacks. Eventually he found a pack meat flavored cracker, but not enough to satisfy their hunger. While they distributed their amount, Lloyd got an idea. He flew out from the dungeon and upstairs. When they finished, the parakoopa came back with boos holding three treys. Lloyd opened the cell door and the boos left the treys on the floor, they vanish somewhere else. Each trey had meat, veggies, bread, and a little cake. Oran and Astell wasted no time digging in, but Michael was curious.

"No slush, no bugs flying, not disgusting at all?"

"Not at all," he sits with them on the ground, "most of us are loyal to Lord Bowser, but we're not always mean. Some," he mumbled the last word.

Michael's ears picked up on his mumbling, but he ignores it and eats with his siblings.

"And when your done with your food," he pulls a deck of cards out from his shell, "I have uno if you wanna play."

The siblings smile through their food-covered lips in which they lick it off. Michael eating his food and wondering all that has happened.

" _Despite the threats and this scary castle, there are some good in here. This parakoopa "knows" me somehow and I want to ask him what he knows. And that name, Morton Koopa Sr, why does it sound so familiar?"_

"Hey! Big brother, you want in? Winner gets the last cake," Astell asked.

"That cake WILL be mine," Oran boasted.

"Alright alrght. Lloyd, shuffle the deck."

Lloyd did the shuffle bridge and started handing seven cards to everyone including himself.


	11. A Small Tour

Hi guys. School is starting up soon and applying for colleges. I hope I can keeping writing around all of this. Anyway Chapter 11 is ready. Enjoy and Review.

Chapter 11: A Small Tour

While the Moonfangs play uno with the nice parakoopa, Bowser, Kamek, and the koopalings are having a chat about their new prisoners.

"Father, why are we keeping them here?" Ludwig asked, "We've seen what their capable of, mostly the black and white wolf to be exact."

Roy cracked his knuckles, "I'm still ticked he knocked me out. I'm itchin for a round two."

"Yea good luck with that," he mumbled.

"I for one am interested," Iggy began, "I want to get a chance to study his kind."

"Good luck trying Iggy. You know they won't come around us," Wendy said doing her nails, again.

"Okay okay that's enough," Bowser quieted the group, "Obviously Michael and his siblings are a mystery to us. Their power is incredible indeed."

"They are your Powerfulness," Kamek speaks, "Their power is unfamiliar because you haven't seen anything like that, but I have."

Bowser breaths smoke from his nostrils in annoyance, "What are you hiding Kamek? Are you keeping secrets from me?"

"I know what I'm dealing with while none of you don't," then he got an idea, "You wish to learn more of his kind?"

All the koopalings nod. "Then get to know them. Talk to them, spend some time with them, anything you can think of."

Sitting on the table, Bowser Jr stuck his tongue out at that idea, "That is the most boring idea you could ever come up with Kamek. If you said you know them, then why can't you tell us."

"I have my reasons and I can't tell you," he begins to walk out, but stops at the frame, "there is more to them than you think; especially Michael," he exits the room.  
"Well?" Lemmy asked.

"Well what?" Larry asked back.

"Why not try it. I mean they- "

"They attacked us trying to escape from this castle!" Morton pointed out.

"Yes but- "

"And stole our food!"

"They were hungr- "

"And- "

"MORTON!" He stopped and Lemmy resumed, "Despite the things they did, they weren't threatening. They were scared: of us, our minions, and the way we put them in the dungeon."

"Well when you put it that way," Bowser thought it over.

"I know it's weird, but we're kind to each other. Some of us," he mumbled the last part, "Since I'm more childish I can lighten up his little brother and sister."

This wasn't the ideal plan for the koopalings since it's not what they usually do with prisoners. Since everyone is curious about them, they can't call them "prisoners" anymore. Then Bowser spoke up.

"Alright. We all can try it, but just be cautious. We don't know their true strength yet. I'll call them up."  
Meanwhile, Kamek heard the whole conversation and smiled in satisfaction, but just to be sure he summoned minions and told them their job and dismissed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the dungeon the game was getting intense for Oran and Astell. Oran had four cards left and Astell had three cards left. Lloyd had five and Michael had six in their hands.

"Are they always his competitive?" Lloyd asked.

"Sometimes, like yesterday they almost destroyed the kitchen over food," Michael puts down a red five.

"Oh, I know that feeling. Keeping fights to a minimum," he puts down a red three.

"I thought their "King" does the that."

"He does, but if he's busy then we take care of it or Kamek."

"Huh?"

Lloyd sighed and puts his cards down, "We serve the royal family in any way we can. Caring, watching, cleaning, cooking, most of it."

" _They do all of this? Huh. It's like having second parents. LOTS of parents."_

Oran put his card down then Astell put hers down. Michael glanced at his shell again.

"Lloyd, what happened to your shell?"

"The scratch on my shell? Well you don't remember but I do," he put a draw two down, "you were very little when you used your first power slash. You were having too much fun with my shell. You were chasing it around and pouncing on it trying to get it."

Michael picked up two cards, "I did that? My claws would be smaller than that."

Michael couldn't remember anything from that moment. He unsheathed his claws comparing them to the scratch marks. They look similar, but don't add up because a parakoopa knew something of his youth which was a little creepy.

"If you want I can show you some things around the castle that I remember."

"Sure."

"I WIN!" Oran screams.

"Aw man," she mumbled and tossed her cards down.

Michael and Lloyd tossed their cards in the middle. Before Oran was about to eat the last piece of cake, he extends his claws and cuts it in three slices.

"But you won," Astell said confused.

"You want some or not," he responded quickly.

He got his piece and slid the plate over, so she got her slice and slid it over to Michael who took the last slice. They all licked their lips and finishing the cake. Lloyd smiled at the sight of the Moonfangs until he heard the door from the dungeon open and his name being called. He picked up the cards and put them away in his shell them going to the door. After a few moments Lloyd came to them and saying that Bowser wants them again. They went back up the long stairs again to the throne and everyone was waiting for them as they arrived.

"Called us back to kick us out your highness?" He mocked the last part.

"On the contrary, after some discussion we decided to let you stay," he began, "we're give you food and shelter and protection until we find a way to send you home and all we ask in return is that you respect us. Deal?"

Everything seems in order; however, Michael can defend himself and his siblings from their earlier training. Overall, everything was in check. Michael walked closer to the throne and held out his hand. Bowser got off his throne and shakes his hand. When he tried to let go, he couldn't. Both were suspicious, and Bowser gave a look.

"Is this a joke? Cause it's not funny."

Michael knew what was going on, so he pulled harder, "I-it's not a joke. I-I swear."

" _Come on. Knock it off!"_

Then his hand was free from Bowser's.

"Okay. I'll send a minion to get your bag. Lloyd, show them around a bit and where they will be sleeping."

Michael shook his hand to make sure he had control again then nodded as he followed Lloyd and the others. When the koopalings were dismissed, Bowser went behind his throne to his private quarters and Kamek awaited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael and company were exploring from ground level to the top of the castle. The castle had five levels: first floor was the basement was the dungeon, second floor was the main hall, third floor was the bedrooms and kitchen, and lastly the fourth floor was a watch tower for any attacks. Now they were descending from the watch tower and Oran runs up to a window and pulls himself up. He sees another castle in the distance that is pink and white, the field of grass and a few houses.

"Ooo. What's out there?" Oran asked.

Michael peaked out the window, "I don't know."

"Peach's Castle," Lloyd answers, "that is where Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom lives."

"She sounds like a nice lady," Astell commented, "can we go there?"

"That is a major no."

Ludwig walked down from the watch towers and went to them, "We are mortal enemies with them. It's bad enough that WE deal with two plumbers…EVERYDAY. I don't know why king dad insists that you stay, but I don't make the rules," Ludwig left them.

"Hehe. You must excuse Prince Ludwig," Lloyd said.

"It's whatev- wait prince?!" Michael said confused, "but they're not sitting on a throne like their dad or have BIG crown on their heads."

"They're a royal family Michael. We respect them and whoever is with them like you. Your considered guests to Bowser and that's as close as you can get to him."

"And keeping us alive," Oran whispered to Astell.

Michael sighed, "For how long?"

They continued down the castle, "I just do as I'm told."

They came across the third floor and Lloyd explained "This is where the bedrooms are and obviously the kitchen. This is also where you will be sleeping."

He opens the door to their room and then a scary monster jumped out from the darkness of the room. Oran and Astell screamed and jumped behind Michael who unsheathe his claws, but Lloyd stopped them.

"Prince Larry," he said shaking his head.

" _Larry?"_

The monster removed the mask to revel the light blue koopa who was laughing at their reactions. "Haha. Gottcha. Ohh man, you should have the looks on your face."

"Yea you reaaallly scared us," Michael said with no interest and he can feel his siblings shivering behind him, "If you stayed still for a few more seconds, I would have sliced that mohawk right off your head."

He wiped the tear from his eye," Whatever wolfy," he walked out of the dark room.

Michael growled and balled his claws into a fist, but quickly took deep breaths to keep calm. Michael turned on the lights and the room was lit up instantly. The room was an average size bedroom with a large bed, a night stand with a lamp on it, a closet on the opposite side of the bed, a private bathroom, and a large rug that filled the middle part of the room. Michael's bag was on the bed. Oran and Astell rushed past him eagerly to explore the room. Oran was jumping on the bed while Astell was rubbing the soft rug. Lloyd told them that he'll be back to call them for dinner in a few and left them alone. Michael rubbed the night stand with his finger and reveled that dust covered it. The room was old, and no one bothered to come and clean it. Overall, it was better than the cold dungeon. Then he went to the window and opened it and felt air from the outside rush in. Although, the air wasn't crystal clear, in fact, he can smell the lava pools that surround Darkland. He coughs from the scent since it was strong and everywhere, and he wasn't used to it. He quickly shuts the window and goes back to the bed. He's looking through his bag to make sure he had… whatever he put in there. All he had was a few snacks, spare clothes, his notebook, pencils, some things for entertainment and his phone and charger.

"… _PHONE!"_

He quickly took out his phone in hopes it would have a signal, but it didn't. He was hoping that he could call their parents and let them know that they were fine. He put the phone back in his bag since it was useless for now. He glanced at Oran who was asleep on the bed in his wolf form and Astell was asleep too and on her back pawing the air, sometimes they shift in their sleep. Michael smiled at them peacefully sleeping, yet he looked back at Oran and Astell and quietly went to Astell. He gently picked her up letting her head rest on his shoulder. He carries her to Oran and place her next to him to sleep in peace for a while. Michael went to the private bathroom and turned the lights on. He goes to the sink on his left and splashing water on his face to clear his face. When he looked up in the mirror, he didn't flinch as his dark form was facing him.

"Now what do you want from me?" He asked annoyed.

Words appeared on the mirror. "Remember anything?"

"You listened in on our conversation, didn't you?"

His dark form raised a brow, "Does it look like I have a choice to listen?"

"Yea," he dries his face with a towel, "and to answer your question, kinda. Lloyd said that I scratched his shell a long time ago."

"It's a start, but not enough."

"Why is this so important to you?"

"More importantly you. I can't see your memories, so only you can unlock them."

"Even with you trapped in my head isn't enough," he started to walk out, but stopped when his legs wouldn't work.

"But before you go a little advice; be careful around them especially the koopa king."

His dark form vanished from the mirror and Michael had control of his legs again. He walked out the bathroom to find Lloyd standing outside the room.

"What is Lloyd?" Michael asked.

"Dinner is ready."


	12. Dinner and Discussion

Hey guys it's me. Soooooo I did finish this chapter, but when school it took most of my time, then sports and then college appications... and been drawing for awhile. But hey finished this and now that's out of the way Chapter 12. Enjoy and Review.

Chapter 12:Dinner and Discussion

Being called to dinner with royal family sound nice, unless they were a little paranoid about- nevermind. After Michael woke his siblings they followed Lloyd to the dining room. This time they were eating with them and not steal this time. Michael had a weird feeling in his stomach, not hunger but worry. If the koopalings tried anything on them, then he would have to act.

" _I hope it doesn't come to that,"_ he pleaded.

They came close to the dining doors which opened, and the sight made his stomach drop to the floor.

The koopalings sat in the same place as before with Bowser at the head of the table. All eyes are on the Moonfangs which was creepy. Michael breaths to keep calm and keep his dark self in check. They walked in and took their seats. Oran next to Bowser Jr in his right, then Michael in the middle, and Astell on his left and Lemmy next to her. He waved his claw at her with a smile, but she scooted closer to his big brother's side. Lemmy put his claw down and turned looking at the table not wanting to scare them more. Then doors opened with three goombas stacked on top of one another pushing a long cart with their food. The top goomba had a chef lifted the silver covers that had their food, steaming hot meat with a side of bread and vegetables and a variety of drinks. They passed out everyone's food along with silverware and cups already filled with a drink. The Moonfangs got their food, the top goomba asked what he would like to drink.

"I'll take a water," Michael responded.

"Milk!" Oran and Astell responded.

When the chef goomba stack left back to the kitchen they got their drinks and began eating.

It was the usual for the royal family, mostly bickering, but it was new to the Moonfangs. This time with more people in the room. Then Ludwig spoke to Michael across the table and through everyone else he spoke.

"You must excuse my siblings. They don't have the best table manners to guests."

Michael waved it off, "I'm use to this sort of thing."

"Really? You only have two siblings. I have seven," he slumped in his chair, "and I'm the oldest."

"So am I and I can handle my siblings just fine."

"Bleh! What the-?" Oran spat out his "food".

Some of it was plastic instead of what was on his plate.

"Who?" His question was answered with laughter close to him.

Larry is banging on the table in uncontrollable laughter. Oran, however, wasn't laughing at his prank.

"Yea, get used to being pranked by Larry daily," Bowser Jr said, "and don't bother getting back. He's really fast."

"Fast huh?" Oran mumbled.

Larry stopped his laughter and went back to eat. Oran took this opportunity to get back at him, his hands fidgeted in his lab wait for the right moment. When he had his meat in his hand, Oran flicked his hand up blasting air. Larry's spoon flipped up flinging the food to his face and sliding down. Oran snickered getting back at Larry who glared, but in a playful way.

He wiped the food off, "Not bad. Just you wait I'll get you back."

"How did you do that?" Bowser Jr asked.

"My power is to control air. Hot air, Cold air and use them to my advantage."

"Interesting," Iggy said, "What else can it do?"

"It also can make me go really fast," he disappeared from his seat.

"Woah," Iggy was amazed.

Then he felt someone tapping his shell, so he turned to see Oran wave for a second and back to his seat.

"Can you do that too?"

Michael shook his head, "Our abilities are past down to the next generation."

"What's your family power?" Bowser asked from the head of the table.

Michael took a breath, "Light and Dark. Our mom controls plants from green grass to trees, leave, flowers and sometimes mushrooms. Our dad uses very random dark power. He as too many abilities to list now, but he does have a limit to how much he can use."

His dark form made him grip his fork tight expressing angry through Michael's body. He dropped the fork and squeezed it for control.

"I always wandered, how can you do magic?" Lugwig asked.

Michael lifted a brow, "What you mean?"

"When you were fighting your way to escape your hands flashed white and or glow with a bright light. Is that magic?"

He finished the rest of his food and pushed the plate aside, "Yes, as I said before my family have light and dark powers, but in school we learned how to combine our natural power into magic."

He demonstrated by holding out his right hand, then it glowed white and the whit energy made a ball of light. He held is right one up that crackled with black electricity. Bowser looked at ball of light and suddenly had a flash of a memory.

Dinner ended a few minutes later, so everyone left the table to go around the castle. Michael was heading back to the room and thinking to himself.

" _I gave a lot of information about us, didn't I?"_

 _"_ _Yes, you did,"_ his dark form responded.

" _Great,"_ Michael said sarcastically, " _I forgot you can hear my thoughts too."_

 _"_ _You forget about me so often anyway and I always have to remind you."_

 _"_ _Anyway, did you enjoy the show at dinner?"_

Michael felt a pinch in his head that made him gasp and hold his head, " _As much as I am mad that you gave a lot of information about your kind away, no I'm not. I was curious that a certain someone wasn't there. Look ahead."_

Michael looked in front of him and there his stood. Kamek stood in the path to the room with his hands behind his back.

"Kamek? How come you weren't at dinner with us?"

He adjusted his glasses, "I had other thing to attend to. Being one of Bowser's general of army takes a lot of time."

"You train them?" Michael asked interested.

"Yes, I do," he motioned him to follow, "From here you can see our field we use."

Michael follows Kamek to a window that lets them see the field. It was in the back of the castle. It was a smaller than their backyard at home and they have a small lava pool underneath it. A small bridge connecting it to somewhere to the castle.

"Woah."

"We have practices in the mornings and it's open for anyone to use or sometimes Roy takes other to his gym on the lower level."

Michael unsheathed his claws, "I do wanna work on my skills and magic."

"There is a practice tomorrow morning if you're interested. That is where I work with work with the koopalings," he starts to walk away," I'll leave you to think about it."

Michael hasn't told them that he is train for the entrance exam at Moonlight Camp. He decided that he will go and train with them tomorrow.

"I should tell Oran and Astell," he looks behind him and sighs, "If I can find them. I wonder where they are?"


End file.
